camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ChocoMadness
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the File:Hello.jpg page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LyreOfOrpheHyus (talk) 04:35, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Model So it's come to my attention that you're using Sulli for Maya Lui. I just wanted to let you know that User:Blueberrycupcake had reserved her (she's bad at model categories xD >.<) and I just wanted to let you know that you can use her but it'd be nice if you contacted her. Thanks c: Hey c: Erm xD I'm blue and you used Sulli from f(x) whom i reserved xD It's okay to use her i will let you c: Also sorry for not putting a category >.<. You can use her though please consult the other users to make sure no one have used/reserved the future models you would be using c: Enjoy using sulli ^-^ Re: O: oh, Thank you o: though for your information i *coughcough* suck *coughcough* at rp-ing >.> xD also, there's nothing you need to express your gratitude (i'm fine with the thank you cx). Still i'm looking forward for our rp c: i'll do my best xD P.S. Don't worry about it c: Re: Oh! >.<" Oops, sorry. Thanks a ton for informing me. You're level three now too :) Re: i would rp with you if i'm done with my Jewel (Dara) or Choi Min Hee (Juniel) c: they're my new/soon to be made chars. which is like. More cooler chars >.< ;) Re: I see sure sure. it would took a while though since school is kind of starting in our country and you know @_@ c: Posted on the rp ^-^ Level Five! Alright, so, first and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness :D Now, since you're a level five, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thanks! :) Next, Will you happen to need the less active status? You've gone over 2 weeks with no edit and there is no notice that you are on vacation or have anything that will prevent you from getting on the wiki. If, by the 5th of July, you have failed to make an edit or/and inform someone of your inactivity, your character(s) will be deleted and/or archived. Archived For having gone 25 days with no activity, and without having informed anyone of the fact that you will not be editing for a certain number of days, your characters has been archived and thus, are no longer allowed to be rp'ed. should you wish to participate in the wiki using the same characters, kindly inform myself or another admin member and we will restore your pages for you. Thank you. Re: Hey! Glad to see you're back. If it's not too bothersome, could you send me a list of your chars and their godparent? That way, it'd be easier to note down and restore the pages. Then, although there were some accounts in Greek Mythology wherein someone from the dead came back to life (eg. When Hercules fought with Death, he managed to bring back to life the wife of his dear friend), as far as I know, what we do here in CHBRPW is that the characters can come back but only as ghosts. Although, the point you raised is really intriguing. I'll probs have to discuss it with the other admin members to see how to further address your questions though. :) Re: Oh! Right, I forgot about the nymph option. Turning a demigod into a nymph can be done either through claiming or through rps. Re: Well, you can't actually rp the god turning the char to a nymph (unless you have a god rp but I honestly think using the god rp on that isn't worth it), but you're free to rp how s/he died. Then you just change the info a bit on the page to say s/he was revived as a nymph/spirit. Re: Well yes, but I'd really recommend doing an rp on how he died. It gives the changing more credibility if you have proof that he didn't and wasn't just randomly turned into an immortal being. Re Hello there Choco! Is your question something private that you cannot ask it on my talk page? If it is, then come on chat :) Wait for me there. Just going to finish some stuff. Give me perhaps a minute or two. Hopefully less xD Characters You're free to rp your characters now by the way :) I've restored the pages. Re: I'll make the changes tomorrow :) I really should get off the computer and start doing homework xD O_O WAIT WAT??? WHY ARE YOU LEAVING??? D: Well... okay, I can't really force you to stay if you don't want to. Regarding your character, I don't think I can rp her so it's pretty much the same as archiving her. If she ever goes to me, I'll keep her "Away" for now since I have no more character slots left. As for your remaining characters, don't worry, I'll archive them for you :) So... there... are you sure you really really want me to have her? Re Okay, if that is what you wish. I'll take very good care of her for you, Choco :) Take care and I hope you do well with whatever you are busy with right now, perhaps school or work. Whatever it is, do your best! You are always welcome to come back! Adios!